Sacrificio De Amor
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Uno por amor es capas de todo, hasta de dar su propia vida....


"Sacrificio De Amor"

Capitulo "1"  
Comienzo

Después que los caballeros dorados recibieron el castigo divino de los dioses, después de la batalla entre Artemisa y los caballeros de bronce, todo el santuario regreso a la normalidad, las doce casas estaba vacías, bueno casi vacías ya que en las doce eran habitadas por doce chicas llamadas Doncellas Doradas, compañera de los castigados Caballeros Dorados.

-Hay, que aburrida estoy-. Decía una joven de Cabello largo azulado, ojos azul cielo, una piel delicada como la nieve y delicada como la seda.

-Es cierto, Camila-. Dice otra joven que se encontraba parada tras ella.

-Ah, eres tu Dafne-. Dice Camila volteado a ver a su amiga.

-Es cierto lo que dices, desde que los caballeros dorados fueron castigados todos es muy aburrido-. Dice Dafne mientras se recarga en una columna.

-Yo extraño a Camus-. Dice Camila apunto de llorar.

-Tú, Camila-. Dijo Dafne mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su amiga.- Estabas enamorada de Camus ¿verdad?-. Pregunto Dafne a su amiga quien estaba muy triste por lo sucedido a Camus.

-¡¡¡Siii!-. Respondió Camila rompiendo en llanto.-Yo lo amo mucho y me duele en saber que ya no lo volveré a ver-. Murmura mientras lloraba.

-Pobrecita, de ti-. Dice Dafne tratando de consolarla pero ya que era una chica algo antipática le costaba trabajo.

-Déjame ayudarte, Dafne-. Dice otra chica quien se encontraba a las afueras de la casa de Acuario.

-Eres tú, Hotaru-. Dijo Dafne a ver a la doncella de Capricornio parada afuera.

-Yo también estoy deprimida por lo que le paso a los chicos-.Dice otra chica quien estaba atrás de Hotaru.

-Hola, Mily-. La saludan Dafne y Hotaru (Camila no podía ya que estaba llorado).

-Hola, chicas-. Respondió Mily al saludo.-Como saben yo era discípula de Mu y novia de Milo caballero de Escorpio.

Poco a poco todas las doncellas de las doce casas compañeras de los caballeros dorados se fuero reuniendo y hablado de ellos y de los mucho que los extrañaban. Pasaron horas recordado todos los momentos que pasaron con ellos tanto buenos como malos, las risas, las peleas, los entrenamientos, las travesuras y las bromas, tantos momentos divertidos que pasaron con ellos cuando estaba vivos y no convertidos en piedra, mas de uno confeso estar enamorada de su compañero dorado y que le hubiera gustado decirle lo que sentía por el por que ahora sufría en carne propia la tristeza en no haberle dicho nada al amor de su vida. Fue tanto el sufrimiento que todas comenzado a discutir si se revelaría ante los dioses para salvar a los caballeros dorados del castigo que les habían lanzado.

-¿Están todas de acuerdo?-. Pregunto Velaría a todas sus compañeras.

-Yo si estoy de acuerdo-. Dijo Melanie doncella dorada de Piscis.

-Yo también-. Dijo Enju Doncella dorada de Virgo.

-Yo también iré con ustedes-. Dijo Dafne doncella dorada de Géminis.

-Yo igual-. Dijo Hotaru doncella dorada de Capricornio.

Ah si todas fuero respondiendo positivamente al plan y sabia que Saori/Atenea nos las dejaría ir así de fácil así que por la noche todas salieron de las doce casas y fueron al templo de Atenea, dejaron una carta de despedida a la diosa y se marcharon con una meta clara en la cabeza salvar a los caballeros dorados de sus encierro, Atenea despertó en la noche por un ruido muy extraño en eso se levanta y ve cerca de su cama una nota de papel, lo abre y comienza a leerlo.

Querida diosa Atenea

Hola, nuestra sagrada diosa Atenea, como usted sabe los caballeros dorados fueron castigados y convertidos en piedra, nosotras nos sentimos solas sin la compañía de ellos, así que decidimos ir a ese lugar donde ellos se encuentran y tratar de salvarlos, ¿tal vez a usted no le agrade nuestra idea? Ya que no estaremos revelando ante los demás dioses pero enriéndanos por favor, ellos para nosotras no son unos simple compañeros, son mas que eso, lo que nosotras queremos daré a entender es que a ellos los queremos demasiando y no soportamos estar mas tiempo sin ellos, espero que comprenda nuestra decisión y si trata de detenernos le diremos que cuando haya leído esta carta nosotras ya estaremos rumbo a el sitio de castigo de los caballeros dorados.

Atentamente: Las 12 doncellas doradas

Atenea después de leer la carta que les dejo las doncellas doradas, sale corriendo de su cuarto y se dirige a la estatua de Atenea, donde se inca y comenzó a rezar por el bienestar de sus estimadas doncellas doradas que decidiendo sacrificarse por los caballeros dorados quienes esta petrificados.  
-Por favor, que nada malo de pase a mis preciosas doncellas doradas-. Decía Atenea mientras rezaba y su calido cosmo llegaba a todo el santuario, todos lo sintieron y sintieron la angustia de Atenea por las doncellas doradas.

-Ellas también dará su vida-. Dice en voz baja uno de los caballeros de bronce.

-Al parecer solo nosotros los caballeros de bronce quedaremos-. Agrego otro de los caballeros de bronce.

Mientras tanto las doncellas doradas se dirigían hacia el cual podría ser su destino final, ellas lo sabían pero no les importaba morir para salvar a sus adorados y queridos compañeros los caballeros de oro, las chicas pasaron por un desierto donde casi muere a falta de agua pero gracias a la doncella de acuario quien con sus poderes congelantes lograron conseguir hielo para satisfacer su sed, pasaron un pantano lleno de animales venenosos y babosos ese fue el reto mas fácil para ellas, caminaron durante mucho tiempo, buscado el lugar donde sus queridos compañeros estaba petrificados.

Fin del primer Capitulo.  
Próximo capitulo: "Cruzando El Bosque Maldito"

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola amigos lectores creo que el primer Capitulo me salio corto pero es que casi las ideas no me llegaban pero espero que les guste lo poco que se me ocurrió y les prometo esforzarme mas en el capitulo dos, espero que sigan disfrutando mis fics.  
Acepto felicitaciones, criticas, sugerencias y jitomatazos, etc.


End file.
